The Search
by TsunamiShocker
Summary: There's something strange about Rosie. Why is she so different from her parents? She's gotta find out. It's up to the Z gang to help her find her true identity!!
1. Rosie's Journal - Day One

Jess: Welcome to the new and improved "Search"!  
Lei: "New and improved"??  
Jess: Hey! I had to do some readjusting! It wasn't attracting anyone and frankly, it sucked.  
Goku: Who's Frank?  
Lei: *slaps forehead*  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ. Yep. I do. No, really! What? You don't believe me? Fine then!! FINAL FLASH! *boom* AAAAAAAAAAAH! My computer!! *sobbing*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I guess...This is it. My journal. Not much at the moment. Well, here goes:  
  
Friday, April 5th.  
  
Why? Why is everything so...weird? I feel totally set apart. It feels as if I don't belong where I am right now. Oh, well. My mind's all messed up. I don't look a THING like my parents, and I have no memory of my past at all. Once I try to remember when I was at least 7, it's just...blank. Not there at all. Weird, huh?   
Oh, duh. Not a very clear introduction, I can tell. If anyone's reading this (don't imagine how), you must be wondering what in the heck I'm blabbering about. Me too. Well, my name is Rosalynn, I'm almost thirteen, and my life's a mess. I have short black hair that makes me look like a tomboy. But what's really weird is that I have a few strands of blonde hair. REALLY blonde hair. It's so bright. And it's been like that for as long as I can remember. Even though I can't remember anything past age 8.   
Well, let's skip past the gloomy stuff. I'll try to be more chipper. Well, actually, that's not possible. I've never been really happy in my life. Don't know why. Just can't find anything to live for, y'know?   
Now I gotta tell you about something that no one knows about and that's been chewing at my brain for the past 5 months. Last year, in December, I think, I had an encounter. No, not with aliens. With some really tough guys. Bullies or punks, you might call them. Anyway, I was walking home from school, and this FREAK just grabbed me and tugged me into the alley. I don't know why, and I don't want to know. Well, this guy and his 'gang' were about to beat me up or something worse, and I...I just...got so angry. I don't really clearly remember what happened next, (boy have I got amnesia or WHAT?) but I do remember me with this ball of light or something in my hand, and this big BOOM sound, and when I opened my eyes, they were gone. I thought that they had run away.   
But then I saw it. A stain of red. On the concrete. It was blood. I don't know how I did it, but somehow, I had...blown them up.   
Blown them up to smithereens. 


	2. Rosie's Journal - Day Two

Jess: Yay! I've been doing some touchups! Now the story might be a little better!  
Lei: Maybe.  
Jess: *glares daggers*  
Lei: GAH! *runs away and jumps into Vegeta's arms*  
Vegeta: What in Kami's name do you think you're doing, grandbrat?  
Lei: *sshhh* Shushness! They're not s'posed to know about me yet!  
Jess & Vegeta: Whatever. *Veggie drops Lei*  
Lei: OOF!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DB/Z/GT. That's owned by some other guys. Now, READ!   
  
  
Monday, April 8th.  
  
Hiya! I had a pretty good day. Despite the rain that's happening right now. I actually got up today. Then I read stories on the Internet till 7:00, ate breakfast, and went to school. Y'know what? My day was actually pretty boring, so I'll shut up about it now.   
Anyway, something strange happened today. I'm thinking it has something to do with my failing memory.  
I was eating lunch, right? Well, all of a sudden, I just...got this hunger. I started eating everything in sight - all the food on the lunch table, including some of the popular kids' lunch trays. Once I was satisfied (when I had eaten off of about 8 tables), I realized what I had done and blushed beet red. Then I ran into the bathroom, locked myself in a stall, and didn't come out until seventh period.  
I was so embarrassed! I NEVER eat like that! And I have no idea why I suddenly had to eat so much. Like I said before...weird.  
There's one more thing.  
I was writing some essays for Language Arts class, and unexpectedly, a picture flashed in my mind. Do you know what that's like? To have a picture flash before your mental eyes? It's alarming!  
Okay. Back to my story...where was I? Oh yes, the picture. It was of a long, furry, golden-brown tail. Yes, a tail. The sort that a monkey has. I have no clue why a monkey's tail flashed before my eyes. Things are definitely starting to get really weird.  
First I kill some guys, not knowing how...a blast of some sort.  
Next I eat like there's no tomorrow.  
Then I get funky pictures of monkey tails appearing out of nowhere!!  
What the freak is going on?   
Well, until next time...ja! 


	3. The Picnic

Jess: This is my favorite chapter.  
Goten: Why?  
Jess: Cuz it has you in it, silly!  
Lei: Wha-what about me?  
Jess: I'll cuddle with you when you get introduced.  
Lei: -_-'  
  
  
Disclaimer: Already said it. Ok ok, Dragonball/Z/GT is not mine. On with it already! Jeez.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The young woman hummed a soft tune as she hung the laundry to dry in the midday sun. Her smile grew as she glanced upward, and saw her husband on the roof of the house, sleeping peacefully. Marron finished, and called out to the Saiyan, "Goten! Wake up, it's about time for lunch!"  
Now as you probably all know, Saiyan appetite is not normal and so after Son Goten heard this, he bounded off the rooftop and sped into the cozy home. Marron laughed and followed him inside.  
"So, what's for lunch?" Goten questioned.  
"Well, Trunks wants us to come with him and the gang on a picnic today. He says he's got some sort of 'surprise' for everyone. I can tell he's got somethin' under his sleeve," she chuckled.  
"Oh, I'll bet you anything that he's just being nice, that's all."  
"Sure. Whatever."   
Marron kissed him on the cheek. "That's not what Pan told me." She smiled mischeivously.  
"What has Pan got to do with this?"  
"She says he's found something. For you."  
"Well, we'll find out when we see him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Everything's all set."  
"Yeah. What do you think Goten will say when he hears your big news?"  
"I have no idea. Just know that he'll be shocked."  
"Or he'll hug you so tight that your bones will crush!"  
"That would hurt, considering he's Goku's son."  
Pan giggled at her husband's comment. Trunks looked over at her.  
"Do you think we'll really find her?"  
"Sooner or later."  
"I hope so." Trunks grinned briefly (no pun intended), then he turned to the south.  
"They're coming. I sense Goten's ki."  
A faraway cry could be heard. Then Goten appeared, carrying a frightened Marron. He landed in the sand, a few feet away from where Trunks and Pan stood. They were at Lake Kawagishi, the most beautiful spot for miles around. A cabin sat at the edge of the small cliff, where the grass ended and the beach began. Vegeta walked out of the cabin.  
"Where are Kakarott and his eldest brat? They should've been here by now."  
"I don't know dad," Trunks replied. Suddenly a strong ki force could be felt by both of them.   
"Heh, there they are now," stated Vegeta.  
"Hey Veggie! Did ya miss me, little buddy??" A happy voice rang through the trees and Goku flew in, with ChiChi holding on.  
"Oh no, not again..." moaned Vegeta. Goku dropped ChiChi in Trunks' arms, who set her on her feet and greeted her happily, ran into Vegeta, and pinned him down in the grass. He grabbed the Saiyan in a headlock and gave him a noogie.  
"How's my favorite Saiyan Prince, eh?" Goku chirped jokingly.  
"Get...off...of...me...Kakarott....ugh...."   
Bulma came out of the cabin, and immediately began laughing at the hilarious sight. Bra strolled out, and did the same. Vegeta pushed Goku off his chest.  
"I hate it when you do that...."  
"Well, it's all in good fun!"  
"Oh, shut up, Kakarott."  
"Hey everyone."  
At this point everybody jumped because they hadn't noticed that Gohan and Videl had been there the whole time.   
"GOHAN!!!" Goten nearly killed Gohan by running to him and squeezing him to death.  
"Goten....erk....you're......ow.....hurting me! Oof!"  
Goten dropped him.  
"Hehehe...um, sorry Gohan." He sweatdropped.  
"Time to eat!" Trunks declared.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
like it? hate it? love it? send comments 2: Tsunamishocker33@gateway.net! and if i get enough reviews, i'll continue! ^.^ j/k. 


	4. The News

Jess: *yawn* I'm so sleepy.  
Lei: Mmmhmm.  
Jess: I hope my story's doing okay.  
Lei: You're bored, aren't you?  
Jess: Yeah. I can't think of any quirky remarks, can you?  
Lei: Nope.  
Jess: *looks at audience* Wow. I can't believe this. Nothing smart to say! Well, boring author's note. Enjoy the fic, please!  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: DB/Z/GT does NOT belong to me. There. I said it. ON WITH THE FANFIC!   
Note: Sorry it took so long to write up another chapter. School has been holding me back. ^_^ Thanks for waiting so patiently!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Time to eat!" Trunks declared.  
"HOLD IT!!"  
Trunks turned and slapped his forehead. He had forgotten his own son. Goten smiled.   
"Wassup, Lei?" he said. (A/N: Lei's name is pronounced "Lee", not "Lay". Get it? Got it? Good.)  
"Nothin much. All except for the great news Dad has for you," Lei replied. He adjusted his glasses and sat down, brushing his jet-black hair away from his face.  
"It better be good. Hey, where's Rini?" Goten inquired.  
"Oh! She's still in America with her friend," Trunks told him. "Anyways, let's eat!"  
Vegeta acknowledged that statement with a mumbled, "It's about time" and dug into the food in front of him. Goku followed suit. Soon the eight Saiyans (along with demi-Saiyans) had pretty much nothing in front of them besides eight towers of empty plates and glasses. ChiChi, Bulma, Pan, Videl and Marron ignored them. They were used to their husbands and sons acting that way. Bra, for some reason, wasn't. She sat there, staring at the guys in disbelief.   
"Hey, Bra, you gonna *gulp* eat that?"  
"No, go ahead, Goku..."  
"Hey, thanks!" Goku exclaimed as he ate everything on her plate in one bite. Not long after it had begun, the lunch was over.  
"Ahh, I'm full now!"  
"Yeah right, Kakarott, that was probably just a snack to you!" Vegeta scoffed.  
"You ate just as much as I did, Vegeta," Goku stated.  
"That's why I expect Onna here to fix me a very large dinner once we get home."  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, people, let's all settle down and listen to the good news I have to spread!" Trunks called. Everyone became quiet.  
"First of all, I am sorry that I need to remind everyone of Goten and Marron's unfortunate loss approximately thirteen years ago..."  
With that came a long, awkward pause, and Goten held Marron a little closer to him. Trunks continued.  
"...Their only daughter had to be sent away to America to save her from being killed by one of our worst enemies so long ago. But even after we had succeeded in defeating this evil, it was too late. Our friends' child could not be recovered. We had no idea where she had gone, or who she was found by. We didn't even know whether she was dead or alive.  
"But now, there is hope."  
Goten looked up. Marron tried to dry her tears and attempted to understand what Trunks meant by that. Hope? How could there be hope? She had been gone for so long. How could there possibly be? Unless...  
Trunks went on.  
"About a month ago, my daughter Rini went off to visit her pen pal in New York. While she was there, she discovered something."  
Gohan leaned forward to hear what Trunks was about to say.   
"With her, Rini had a scouter. It was a prototype of my mother's for scanning very high kis and energy potentials. This was so we wouldn't have so much trouble pinpointing each other's energy sources.  
"Just for fun, Rini decided she would scan every person's energy in the surrounding area. This, of course, had to be cleared up with Pan and me. We told her it would be alright, but under one circumstance." At this point Trunks coughed, and continued on.  
"Pan and I didn't want anyone to discover anything about the scouter. So we told her that she must do it in secret."  
"She had been scanning every person in the local area, and found nothing unusual," he continued. "But since her friend was going to leave her home in New York and go visit her grandparents in Arizona, Rini found a new opportunity to try out the scanner again. What she found was shocking."  
By this time, Trunks' voice had been wearing out, so he sat down and let Pan continue.  
"Upon scanning everyone in a thousand mile radius, Rini found that some person in Oregon had a very high level of energy potential. She reported this to Bulma, who reported it to Trunks and me. We all decided that it must be her."   
Trunks looked at his mother and the two grinned.  
It took a while for this to sink into everyone's heads and for the gears to start turning. After a short silence, the table of Saiyans and humans exploded into cries of joy and splendor. Marron ran over to Trunks and choked him with her hugging; laughing and crying at the same time. Goten was embracing every single person there. Vegeta actually smiled and was a bit happy for a moment. Bulma caught him on film and knew she would cherish that minute forever. Goku was the happiest out of everyone. He picked up ChiChi and spun around in the air. All this rejoicing lasted for a long time. Goten stood and smiled from ear to ear, knowing that, at last, his baby girl would return to him. For tomorrow, the search would begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Take a second and tell me how you feel. Once again, sorry for the delay. Review, and if that ain't enough, make me happy by gracing my inbox with an email: tsunamishocker33@aol.com. Thank you very much for reading, and stay tuned for the next installment of: The Search! (Catchy, ne?) 


	5. Spinning Pencils and Lots of Questions

Jess: I think it's coming back.  
Lei: What?  
Goten: What?  
Jess: The...the...*whispers*...the Block.  
Lei & Goten: GASP!  
Goten: Not again?!!  
Jess: The Writer's Block...  
Lei: We must stop this evil from coming! Goten, get the spellbooks! I'll get the incense!  
Jess: No need! I hired an exorcist!!  
*Dende walks in*  
Goten: Dende's an exorcist?  
Jess: NO, baka! I just need somebody to cuddle!  
Lei & Goten: -_-'  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Y'know, I don't even know WHY we're supposed to do this. I mean, if we DID own DBZ, why would we be writing stories and posting them up on a FAN'S site?? We'd probably just put it in the show!!! Oh, well. DB/Z/GT does NOT, I repeat, does NOT belong to me or any other person in my household. On with the fic!  
  
  
~~~At Rosie's House in Oregon~~~  
  
Rosie pushed the soft eraser of her pencil against her bottom lip. She bit her tongue, struggling to think. She angrily tossed the pencil to the floor.  
"Ugh! Darn this stupid writer's block! I haven't been able to write a single story in weeks, let alone a paragraph!"  
Her mother yelled at her from the bottom of the staircase.  
"Rosalynn! You stop your shouting and hurry up! It's almost seven o' clock!"  
"I don't want to go to Bradley's idiotic concert!! He sucks at the saxophone anyway!!" she spat.  
"Fine! You're grounded!"  
Rosie sighed. She'd much rather stay in the comfort of her own room than attend to her baka of a brother's performance. She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. 'Why me?' she thought. 'How did I ever get stuck with this family? 'I'm not a black sheep, I'm more like a beautiful stallion in the middle of a herd of cows.'  
Rosalynn leaned back in her chair and smirked at the thought. She'd hated her family since she first knew them. They were bossy, mocking, and didn't respect her abilities at all. She could swim, run, kick, and jump all better than they could. She also had a great mind as well. She would write hundreds of stories and draw many pictures of things she didn't even know existed. Her drawings felt like they just poured out of her hands onto the paper. Rosie didn't even think when she drew. She just drew. Her family hated her for that.  
Balancing her pencil on top of her nose, Rosie contemplated about her upcoming birthday.   
"I'm turning thirteen, and my family doesn't care, as usual. We never do anything special for my birthday. Guess I shouldn't expect much."  
She sighed as the pencil began to spin around on her nose.  
  
@-@Meanwhile@-@  
  
"So, how are we going to find her?"  
"Goku, quit stating the obvious and just listen to me!"  
"Fine, Trunks, whatever..."  
Trunks began to explain their plans of finding Goten's daughter, telling everyone about how Goshen wouldn't be able to recognise them, therefore they had to be careful and not go about scaring her out of her wits. He explained that breaking and entering would be no good, and just telling her new family the truth outright would probably not work.   
"Why don't we just use Bulma's scouter?" Goten queried.  
"It's just a prototype. It won't really pinpoint an energy source yet. It only works in general location," Bulma informed him.  
"Oh."   
"But then, how are we supposed to find her?"  
Lei turned to Gohan, who had asked the question.  
"Well, obviously, some of us need to go to America and search for her."  
"Who's going to go?" asked Vegeta.  
"Whoever's fit to go. We need those who can pinpoint energy sources. Goten will go, of course. Goshen is his daughter, after all. Gohan, I suggest you go, as you do know a lot about ki. Grandma, we'll need you. We can send one or two more."  
Bra looked up.   
"Why don't you go, Lei?" she said. Lei looked shocked.  
"Me?? Why me?" he sputtered.  
"Well, you seem to know a lot about this."  
"No, no, I need to stay here. You know, school and everything."  
Gohan looked at him.  
"I didn't know you went to school, Lei," he said, confused.  
Lei pulled Gohan next to him and harshly whispered in his ear. Gohan's face became more and more confused-looking, then turned into an expression of surprise, and then understanding. He nodded at Lei, then spoke to Bra.  
"I think it's best if Lei stays here."  
"Oh, alright then," Bra said.  
Vegeta looked puzzled. He turned to Gohan, whispering.  
"What did he say?"  
"I can't tell you, Vegeta. Sorry."  
Vegeta growled, but didn't say anything more about it.   
"Hey, Veggie, how 'bout you go?" Goku implied.  
The Saiyan Prince thought about that.   
"Well, okay. I really never got to see Goshen anyway."  
"It's settled, then. Goten, Gohan, Mom and Dad will go to America and find Rini. Things will go on from there," Trunks confirmed.  
Goku smiled.  
"Well, guys," he said cheerfully, pulling his two sons next to him, "let's get packin'!"  
Gohan raised an eyebrow at his father, then whispered at Goten.  
"Why does Dad think he's going?"  
Goten just shrugged, and the two demi-Saiyans forgot about it.  
################################################################  
  
What did y'all think? Well, whatever you thought, please review! I don't care if they're flames or not, I just want a little mail in my inbox!   
Also, I need some ideas. I'm going through a little writer's block myself and I need your help. I can't think of how Goten, Gohan, Goku, Bulma and Vegeta are going to greet Goshen and tell her the truth. If you have any ideas on this, please let me know! My email address is tsunamishocker33@aol.com. Please help me!! 


	6. Knock-Knock!

Jess: Hey! I'm back! I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do to get the Z gang to greet Goshen, but I'm gonna try and make this up as I go.   
Lei: Actually, when you do that, it usually comes out pretty good.  
Jess: Thanks Lei! I'm glad I made you up.  
Lei: Me too. ^_^  
Jess: Anyway! Let's continue this fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Isn't this a fanfiction site? *FFNet people glare daggers* A-hem! DBZGTdoesnotbelongtomeitbelongstosomeotherguysandifIdon'tdothisstupiddisclaimerI'llgetintotrouble *BREATH* Whoa.  
  
^^^^Chapter Six: Knock-Knock!^^^^  
  
~~~~Goshen - Er, Rosie's - House~~~~   
  
Rosie yawned. Her family had gone to spend a couple of days at the coast without her, and she was getting irritable. She finally decided she needed stamina, so she trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
"There is absolutely nothing in this stupid refridgerator!!" she shouted. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****At That Same Moment****  
  
Rini looked anxiously around her. She hoped that Goshen's family wasn't home. She wanted to give this thing to her. The package in her hands was small and thin.   
'Man I hope Mom doesn't find out about this. I know I shouldn't interact with her, but what the hey. This is fun, and I love being mysterious.' She smiled as she thought this.  
The young Saiyan girl nervously climbed the front steps of the large house. She set the parcel on the doormat, and knocked on the door. Rini ran as fast as she could (which is pretty darn fast) and jumped into the sky. She glanced at her watch. She needed to make it back to Arizona before dawn. It was currently 12:00. The hybrid made a quick switch to Super Saiyan and sped into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`````Back to Rosie`````  
  
"Coming!" she said as she strutted over to the front door. There was no one there when she opened it.  
"Hello?" Rosie called. She looked around. 'That's weird. Usually there's someone at the door after they knock.'  
Some strange feeling encouraged her to look up into the sky. A small light could be seen shooting away from her neighborhood. Rosie scrunched her face into a very confused look. Then she looked down.  
'What's this?' she thought, as she reached for the small item. She picked it up, and walked into the house. She smiled a little, and shut the door behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Sorry the chapter was so short. I needed to type something today. Moving on...  
Cliffy! Sorta...well, cliffy or not, we have a couple of questions here. What was that strange package? Will it lead Rosie to her true identity? What does Rini think she's doing?! Find out next time....as The Search continues! Man, I love being the narrator....^_^ 


	7. The Band

Jess: Hey! I'm back again! Woohoo! ^_^ And I got a new chapta up just for you people! *mutters* Even though you haven't reviewed for a while...-_-'  
Lei: It's okay, Jess, they'll review soon enough!  
Jess: *sniff* I'll try to listen to ya, bud...  
Lei: Okay.  
Jess: Oh yeah, and just so you guys know, I'm a little sugar high this morning and so I'll be writing a little A/U and OOC. Plus I have a double disclaimer!  
Lei: *gulp* D-double?  
Jess: Yup.  
  
Disclaimer: Times two! DB/Z/GT does not belong to me and neither does my most favorite band in all of history.....STYX!!! Styx is the most coolest...  
Lei: Jess, get back to the disclaimer!  
Jess: Oh, sorry. DBZ and Styx do not belong to me even though I really really really wish they did. AND THE FIC CONTINUES!! *trumpets and drums bellow*  
  
~~~~Chapter Seven: The Band~~~~  
  
Rosalynn walked into her room with the small parcel still in hand. It was square and thin and wrapped in brown paper. She placed it on top of her desk and clicked a small lamp on. There was no address on the paper or anything.  
'This is funny,' she thought. 'I wonder what the heck it is? Well, there's only one way to find out!'   
With that thought she ripped open the wrapping and stared at the object.   
'Puzzling...'  
It was a CD.  
  
~~~~With Veggie, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bulma in Bulma's Lab (big title)~~~~  
  
"Let's see...clothes...toothbrush...equipment......Vegeta, where's my makeup bag?"  
"I don't know, Onna, why are you asking ME?"  
"Just wondering...you can be such a pain in the butt sometimes!!"  
"Whatever..."  
Gohan was busy poring over Bulma's gadgets and contraptions in the laboratory. Goten was just sitting and staring, and Goku was asleep. Bulma rechecked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.  
"Vegeta, would you turn down that stereo?" Bulma yelled at her husband. She began to mutter to herself. "Ever since he started that silly band of his..."  
  
------Flashback------  
  
(A/N: Please please please do not flame me for this as I am very hyper today and my head is all messed up. I am a very crazy person and the men in white coats forgot their weekly appointment to come and take me away. ^_~)  
  
Vegeta: I should start a band.  
Bulma: Why?!!  
Vegeta: I am a heck of a lot better than those stinkin' pop singers.  
Bulma: Yeah right, Vegeta.  
Vegeta: *really angry* You just wait and see!! *storms through the door*  
Bulma: ........  
Vegeta: *walks back through the door he stormed through* Broom closet....*stamps off somewhere else*  
Bulma: He's finally lost it...  
  
------End Flashback------  
  
Bulma sighed.   
"VEGETA, TURN THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW!!!"  
"ALRIGHT, ONNA, ALRIGHT!!!"  
Gohan stared. He wasn't that used to screaming and yelling. He wondered how Vegeta managed to sing if he was screaming all the time. Goku yawned and rolled over in his chair.  
Goten sat and pondered about everything that was happening.  
'Man, I once heard that good things take time and great things happen all at once, but I didn't realize "all at once" was this sudden! I wonder what Goshen's doing right now...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rosie paused to look at the cover of the jewel case. It was bright and colorful and had a big "V" shaped symbol on the front. She opened the case and carefully put the disc into her stereo. The first song began to play, and it sounded awesome. Rosie listened interestedly and sat on her bed. Strangely enough, the music sounded awfully familiar.  
  
Yeah I'm sittin on this barstool  
Talkin like a darn fool   
Got the 12 o' clock news blues  
And I've given up hope on the afternoon soaps   
An' a bottle of cold brew  
Is it any wonder I'm not crazy   
Is it any wonder I'm sane at all  
  
Is it any wonder I've got too much time on my hands  
It's ticking away with my sanity  
I've got too much time on my hands  
It's hard to believe such a calamity  
I've got too much time on my hands  
And it's tickin away  
Tickin away from me  
Too much time on my hands  
Too much time on my hands  
Too much time on my hands  
  
"Wow!" Rosie exclaimed as the song closed. "I wonder who left this for me. This is a really cool CD. I wonder who the group is."   
She walked over to her desk, where the case was sitting. She picked it up and examined it, but could find no band name. All she found was a small icon on the back depicting a "C". Underneath the "C" was a name.  
Capsule Corps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess: What didja think? I really really really want reviews cuz I haven't got any! By the way the song is by Styx (duh) and it's called "Too Much Time On My Hands" (double duh).  
Lei: *rolls eyes*  
Jess: *glares* Don't you roll your eyes at me!! I'll get Veggie to beat you up!  
Lei: Help!! *runs away*  
Jess: HAHAHAHAA - *cough cough* *hack* *cough* - AHAHAHA!!! 


	8. Writer's Block

Jess: I am so confused.  
Lei: Why?  
Jess: Cuz I'm just making this up as I go along and I don't know if I'm doing good because I haven't recieved any reviews yet.  
Lei: That's gotta suck. This is why I don't want to be a writer.  
Jess: What's wrong with being a writer?!!  
Lei: Nothing!!  
Jess: Sure...  
Lei: Just get on with the chapter!  
Jess: Okay...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I don't own Styx either. I am SO bored. -_-  
  
~~~~Chapter Eight: Writer's Block~~~~  
  
Rosie studied the jewel case carefully.   
'Capsule Corporation? Whoa. I didn't know the largest company in the world recorded CDs. Cool.'  
She ran her fingers gently over the front of the cover.  
'I wonder what that V is for...'  
Now, for all that don't realize it, Rosalynn was like a young Sherlock Holmes. Not quite as bright, but deductive. She was curious about many things, and would do anything and everything in her power to figure them out. Her favorite kind of books were mystery, and she watched a LOT of horror movies.  
Rosie finally decided to stop investigating for a while, and set the case inside a small filing cabinet adjacent to her desk.  
"Someday I'll finally know who I am," she sighed as she leaned back in her chair, staring at her pet lizard (whom she had named "Prince") in his small tank. Rosalynn knew that somehow, she wasn't who she was. She knew she didn't belong, and she was determined to find out why.  
  
)()()( With Rini )()()(  
  
"Shoot!" the young Saiyan cried as she realized what time it was. Rini had been flying to Arizona since midnight, and was sure she would be able to make it. In her confidence, she had stopped to buy a burrito to eat. Now it was almost 6:00 (the time her friend usually woke up), and she still had twenty-seven miles to go!  
"How could I be so stupid?!!" she whispered harshly to herself. Then an idea hit her.  
"Duh! I could go a whole lot faster if I went SSJ 3!"   
And with that, she pushed her energy to the third level and sped on.  
  
|####| Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Bulma |####|  
  
Goten yawned. Were they ever going to leave? Bulma had been bustling about, making 'preparations', and they still hadn't left for America yet.  
"Hey Gohan, how long do you think it's gonna be before Bulma finishes?" he asked his brother.  
"I don't know, but I bet you 150 yen that Dad won't wake up before she does," Gohan replied, jerking a thumb towards his sleeping father.  
"Why did he come anyway? I didn't know he was invited."  
Gohan pondered for a moment before finally answering,  
"I guess he was just too excited and had to come."  
"I guess..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have such a large writer's block!!! This story is going nowhere, and there's basically no plot line. ARRRRGH! My head hurts so much! If anyone can help - a cure for this block, an idea, something - please PLEASE email me!! I am in severe mental condition!! HELP!  
Remember, my email address is tsunamishocker33@aol.com! PLEASE HELP! 


End file.
